The present invention relates to a door alarm system. More particularly, the invention relates to a door alarm system for a door rotatably mounted in a door frame.
Objects of the invention are to provide a door alarm system for actuating an alarm when a door is opened beyond approximately 35.degree., which door alarm system is of simple structure, inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to actuate an alarm when the door is opened beyond approximately 35.degree. and to either deactuate the alarm when closed or maintain the alarm in actuated condition after the door is again closed and until the system is specifically deactuated.